


Another PruIce AU

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F.A.C.E family is thought of, F/M, Female North Italy is talked about, Gen, Multi, Nordic Family as a whole is thought of, sort of just stoped writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: In which Gilbert leaves his family but they come back. this is way better than that though i swear.Gilbert shoved his bag in the back of his car and slammed the door shut, he ignored the way his father’s eyes were watching him. Waiting for him to give up and come back inside, say that this was for drama and didn’t mean anything. That he wasn’t truly going to leave, and never come back if he had a say. His father wasn’t bad, but he didn’t like when his kids disobeyed him, and that was what Gilbert was doing, so he had no doubt that he would never be welcomed back. That wasn’t a problem for him, what was a problem was that his youngest brother would be left alone and he would not see him again. Still he wasn’t going to give up his life just for one person, not when there was already two others that were relying on him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will never finsh this but i thought I would post it anyway. Uhhhh names are pretty obviuse so i won't say anything but well I hope you enjoy this.

Gilbert shoved his bag in the back of his car and slammed the door shut, he ignored the way his father’s eyes were watching him. Waiting for him to give up and come back inside, say that this was for drama and didn’t mean anything. That he wasn’t truly going to leave, and never come back if he had a say. His father wasn’t bad, but he didn’t like when his kids disobeyed him, and that was what Gilbert was doing, so he had no doubt that he would never be welcomed back. That wasn’t a problem for him, what was a problem was that his youngest brother would be left alone and he would not see him again. Still he wasn’t going to give up his life just for one person, not when there was already two others that were relying on him.

 

“Gilbert.”

 

He froze for about half a second, before turning towards his father, blue eyes looked at coldly. He already knew what was going to be said, he knew that his siblings hiding in the house knew what was going to be said. That didn’t stop him from tilting his head back and asking what. 

 

“If you go, don’t expect to come back.”

 

He snorted, he already knew that. He looked back at the house, he could see little Ludwig staring back out at him fearfully, silently begging him to come back. He shook his head a little before opening his door and getting in. He started up the car but didn’t do anything yet, just remembering why he was leaving.

  
  


**_Blueish purple eyes stared up at him, tears in them as a hand was brought to the others face. Emilia was sitting in front of him, her other hand was on her stomach and waiting for his reaction. But the only thing that he could do was stare at her and look into her eyes._ **

 

**_“Your brothers are going to kill me when they find out.”_ **

 

**_Emilia laughed, the tears shedding only for happiness to replace it. Gilbert was glad, he was in the option that she should never be scared or hurt or anything negative, it was the only thing that he and her brother agreed on. It was probably the only reason that Lukas let him date her, also because he agreed to let Lukas and Mathias hurt him should he hurt Emilia._ **

 

**_“You talk like they don’t already know. Lukas was the one that took me to the hospital.”_ **

 

**_Gilbert paled, impressive with his already white complexion, before laughing. He was surprised that he wasn’t already dead, he said as much which again caused Emilia to laugh. A michevis look appeared reminding him why he fell in love with her, she could could be as much of an ass and had the same humor as he did. Which meant that anything that caused her to have that look and send it at him wasn’t good, for him at least._ **

 

**_“Oh the only reason he is letting you live at the moment is because he wants to know if you will take responsibility. I do plan to keep the baby.”_ **

 

**_Gilbert ran that through his head before nodding, it made sense that Lukas would want to see if he was going to be a man about this. Which he was, there was no way Gilbert was letting Emilia do this by herself, if she wanted to keep it than that was fine. It was her body and he wasn’t going to tell her what to do with it, a small part of him didn’t think he was ready to be a father but he shoved that thought in the back of his mind._ **

 

**_“Of course I will take responsibility, I will not let you go through this alone. Not unless you don’t want me there with you. I love you and would never let you be by yourself.”_ **

 

**_“Good.”_ **

 

**_A rather monotone voice came behind him causing him to yelp as the dreaded Big Brother, otherwise known as Lukas Bondevik, popped up with the rest of the family._ **

  
  


Gilbert shook his head, none of his family knew about him going to be a father and he didn’t want them to. For one this he wasn’t going to let them near Emilia or the baby because he knew his father would try and get them to either have it adopted or aborted. And when that didn’t work any time he was with the baby he would tell him that it was a mistake. Gilbert didn’t was the child to go through that, not like he did when he was younger. 

 

Gilbert would do anything for his child and Emilia,and that was why for this reason he was going into the military. Because any benefits he could get would outweigh the cost of him leaving. At the moment Emilia had her brothers and family to rely on, she would always have them, and they would take care of her, and the baby, while he was gone. No one like the fact that he was going, he didn’t like the fact that he was going, but they all accepted it. It was for the baby after all, and even if he wasn’t physically there he would be there in letters.

 

He pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets, Emilia and her family would meet him at the airport  and walk with him until they couldn’t. It was going to the last time he saw the for a while, hopefully he would get back in time for the birth but he wasn’t sure how likely that was. 

 

The drive was quiet and when he got there he spotted Lukas’s car and parked right next to it. He could see Emilia in the back with her legs on the seat as she texted her friend Leon. He got out and tapped on the window, stepping back he waited until she was out before hugging her. He ignored Lukas and Mathias as they stepped out in favor of kissing Emilia, he only backed away when the shorter of the two cleared his throat pointedly. 

 

He grabbed his bag and handed Mathias his keys, one of the three would take his car and store it somewhere when he was gone. His insurance company already knew that he wouldn’t be using it and so he wouldn’t have to pay for it while he was gone but until the end of the month was over it was completely legal to drive.

 

They walked across the parking lot and into the airport, Lukas and Mathias stood back as he and Emilia walked forward. He still had some time after checking in that he used to hug and kiss Emilia. He told her that he loved her, that he would be safe and write a letter to her everyday. He kissed her stomach and whispered that he loved the baby too and to grow big and strong just like its mother. Emilia laughed and cried even as she smiled, they kissed one more time before he had to go, he waved to Lukas and Mathias before turning and leaving. Only looking back once.

 

_ ~~~Five Years Later~~~ _

 

“Mama! Papa! Wake up, wake up. Uncle Lukas and Uncle Mathias is coming over today.”

 

Gilbert growled into Emilia’s ear daughter jumped on the bed and on to him, Emilia just laughed at him and rolled over. He sighed and grabbed the hyperactive five year old, setting her down in his lap he ruffled her white hair.

 

“What have mama and papa said about jumping on the bed?”

 

His little girl looked up at him, red eyes gleaming. “To not to.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

“Wake mama and papa up.”

 

Gilbert laughed, ruffling her hair again. “Nice try Love. Go get your brother if he's not awake yet and wait for us down stairs.”

 

Julchen pouted but got up and walked out. Gilbert chuckled even as he stretched, arms wrapped around him and he looked down. Emilia looked back up at him, eyes darker than usually. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. 

 

“Like what you see Darling?”

 

“Of course.” Emilia got up the sheet pooling down at her waist before uncovering her completely as she walked over to the closet. Last night’s love bites clear as day as she grabbed her clothes, Gilbert came up behind her and kissed down her neck and back. A scream came down the hall causing him to pull back and sigh. 

 

“Looks like Jul got Eren up.”

 

He chuckled again in response before grabbing his clothes as well. It was just an old tee-shirt and some jeans but they would do until tonight when they went out for diner with the rest of the family. 

 

“It seems so.”

 

Walking out into the hall they both ignore how Eren is trying to murder his twin and go down stairs. they had decided a long time ago that they would ignore any and all fights between the two until breakfast was done and over with. And by that they meant that until the two had their coffee if the kids killed someone they didn’t care. 

 

Ten minutes later, coffee made and gone, breakfast was in the making with another pot of coffee started the two were finally ready to pull the two kids off each other. Breakfast was simply oatmeal with fruit and so they figured it was okay to leave it on the stove, after all it was just water that they were waiting to boil. 

 

By the time they got up the stairs, Eren was now under Jul as she pulled his hair, not that he didn’t also have her hair, and was kicking. Sighing they tried to pull them apart only for them to hold on tighter, Gilbert rolled his eyes before trying to pull their hands away from the others hair when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, they knew it wasn’t family because they had long since had a key and would have just walked in. With that in mind the kids went back to fighting, Emilia facepalmed before motioning that she was going to see how it was. Nodding Gilbert went back trying to get them apart, by now they were rolling around, and pulled their hands away from each other.

 

“Violent little brats you two are.” Gilbert couldn’t help but mumble before giving up getting them apart and went straight to bribing them. Or threatening as was the case here. “If you don’t stop fighting I will tell Uncle Lukas and Uncle Mathias to not come over and you won’t get to see them until next week.”

 

Jul and Eren stopped fighting so fast that they just flopped to the floor with Jul on top of Eren. He smirked, they knew that he would tell Lukas not to come as he wasn’t one for false threats, and was going to tell them to get ready for breakfast when Emilia called for him. He told her he was coming and then told the kids to wait for their mama to tell them what to do. 

 

He walked down the stairs as they mumbled ‘Sir yes Sir’ causing him to roll his eyes, they only did that because they were his and Emilia’s child meaning that they were smart asses just like them. He wouldn't have it anyother way. He turned the corner and runs into Emilia, he raises an eyebrow at her. 

 

“There in the living room, I’m going to get the kids ready for breakfast and get something at the diner. I’ll turn of the stove, but I think this is best. Lukas can meet us there before we all come back.”

 

“What’s wrong, who is it?”

 

Emilia takes a deep breath. “I think it’s your family out there.”

 

Gilbert blinks, before taking in a dead breath as well. “Right, take the kids and if I don’t meet you there before your done them go to the park or something. I’ll call when they leave.”

 

Emilia nods and kisses his cheek, he turns and kisses her lips before pulling away and walking way. He’s not as calm as he probably looks, and Emilia probably knows that, but right now he can’t freak out. For one thing, he would never give his family the satisfaction of seeing him like that, for another his kids were in the same house and he didn’t want them to see that. 

 

He walks into the living room and stops, because Emilia was right it was his family. Older certainly, it had been five years after all, but still the same. His father still had long hair  though it was shorter than before, blue eyes just as cold as they were before and still wearing a suit and tie and looking like he belonged even as he sat on the couch. Roderich was sitting next to him and between a women who could only be his wife, still had that stuck up appearance and the fake glasses that Gilbert always told him to trash as he didn’t need them. Still didn’t need them as he could see there was no lenses in the frames, the women looked delicket what with the long hair and flower in the side. However Gilbert could see the muscles under the long sleeves that she had and figured that she knew how to throw a punch at the very least.

 

In the corner he could see the blonde hair and green eyes of Vash as he glared at everything like it offended him. Probably did, or more likely he thought that maybe it would be used to hurt the baby of the family. Said baby of the family wasn’t the so young anymore and was still as cute as she was before. Now fithteen Lilly still had short hair like Vash but was now wearing dresses instead of the boy clothing that she wore before. The last person in the room was his little brother, Ludwig, taller than before, blue eyes almost as cold as their father but still holding warmth. Gilbert was glad that it wasn’t completely gone, that was one of his regrets that he wouldn’t be able to protect that warmth, that innocents. 

 

Gilbert gazed at all of before coughing to get there attention, eyes moved to him and he was a little amused at how they seemed to be surprised that he was there. Roderich immediately looked away as if disgusted while Vash simply turned away disinterested. The two of them were probably told to come here and like loyal servants they came. Lily and the women that he didn’t know gave him a smile but didn’t say anything, Ludwig turned to him and Gilbert noticed that his eyes light up in joy. His father on the other hand stood up. 

 

“Gilbert.”

 

Aiming a raised eyebrow at his father he replied, “Father, what do you want?”

 

He could see how the woman was taken back at how little respect he had had for the older man but he didn’t care. He also didn’t care about how Roderich glared at him for how he was acting. He should have expected it really, Roderich knew how he had left how not even a few days before he left he and father had gotten into a fight. 

 

“I see you got yourself a maid, not dressed like one though.”

 

Gilbert wondered why he thought that he had a maid as the only person that opened the door was Emilia. Then his eyes darkened, as he thought of the way Emilia’s eyes held hidden anger. It made sense at least. 

 

“Emilia is not my maid.”

 

His father interrupted him, “Then a one night stand.”

 

“She’s my wife.”

 

Gilbert had a sense of schadenfreude at the surprised looks his family had, it was payback for insulting Emilia.

 

“Oh well then,” His father appeared to not know what to say. 

 

“Again, what do you want.” Gilbert decided that since they weren’t getting anywhere he should try to speed things along. “I’m supposed to be on my way to breakfast with my brother-in-laws at the moment. Could you just say what you want then get out.”

 

His father seemed taken back, as if he thought that he could just come waltzing into his life again. Probably did. 

 

“Is it wrong to see how my oldess is doing?”

 

So he was going to play that was he? Gilbert had to nip this at the bud. “It is when the last words you said to him was that he shouldn’t expect to come back should he leave.”

 

Finally someone interrupted, it was thankfully Ludwig that did, had it been anyone but Lily he would have snapped at them. “We’re here, because I’m getting married, and I would like for you to be there.”

 

“Ohho?” Gilbert looked at his little brother. “And who is the lucky person?”

 

Ludwig looked red in the face but Gilbert could see the love in his eyes. “Her name is Felicia Vargus.”

 

Gilbert had to stop him right there, “Vargus? As in Remus Vargus, grandfather of the spitfire Lovino, I-flirt with anything that moves Sebastian, and happy go lucky Feli? That Vargus?”

 

Ludwig looked at him weirdly. “I believe that she has cousins that are named like that. I haven't met them personally though.”

 

Gilbert crackle, he couldn’t help it. His baby brother was going to marry into one of the most craziest family there was outside of the F.A.C.E family, as they were called, and his own little Nordic one. “I wish you luck, Lovino will always be on your ass about being good to little Cia. And his other cousins won’t be any better.”

 

Ludwig coughed before asking him if he will come. Gilbert told him to send an invitation and he will see if he had the date free. Ludwig looked relieved and nodded, he said that they were staying at a nearby hotel for a while but that the wedding wasn’t for a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes that didn't make it into the story

  * Gilbert and Emilia started dating when they sixteen. That said right before graduation Gilbert asked to get married, Emilia sad yes and they celabrated which conseved Eren and Jul. Lukas does not know of this and that is why he was seeing if Gilbert "took responability"
  * Gilbert does is fact make it for his childrens birth, only then does he find out that it was twins as Emilia kept it him from him untill then. 
  * In this AU Jul, short for Julchen, is for Gilberts mother while Eren is for Emilia's father. 
  * Gilbert got into a fight with Germania two days before he left, he spent the last two days with Emilia and he friends Francis and Tony, aka France and Spain, before going back to get his stuff.
  * Gilbert was distcharged after three years becuase of a leg injuery that will never heal properly. he now will always walk with a slight limp.
  * Gilbert's voice is low and rough from the smoke inhaled on the battle field.
  * Gilbert works as a personal trainer for people while also writing book on the side.
  * Vash might have took over raiseing Lily but Gilbert took Ludwig it was always his regret that he wasn't there for Ludwig after he left.
  * Lukas didn't want Emilia to date Gilbert because he thought that she would end up hurt, after fallowing them on a few dates however he changed his mind. Also because Gilbert was more carefull of Emilia than anyother person
  * The Kids love there Uncle Lukas and seeing them with him reminds Emilia when that was her when she was young.
  * Both Gilbert and Lukas have Albums apone albums of pictures full of the kids and Emilia. most are from when gilbert was in the Military and Emilia caried around a camera, or her phone, to take them for him. 
  * The only serious fight that Gilbert and Emilia had was if he should go into the Military. It was Lukas who got them to talk to each other again.
  * Gilbert is always greatful that the kids never ask him why he wasn't there for the first three years of their life, He regrets not being there. 
  * Gilbert does have PTSD and saw a thrapis twice a week for a year. now he only goes once or twice a month. Writing and helping people help him a lot.
  * Both Emilia and Gilbert go to the wedding, When Lovino and Tony see them they ask how the kids are doing. Right in front of Gilberts family. 
  * The reaction is that Roderich does a spit take, as Vash, Germania and Ludwig Freaze. Lily is the only one who asks how old they are and what their names are.
  * There are four F.A.C.E familys that live near Gilbert, the 1ps, the 2ps, the nyo1ps, and the nyo 2ps. All are related some how and live on the same block
  * Depite the fact that calling them the F.A.C.E family indecates that there are only four family memnbers, there is in fact more. Depending on the family the age is defferent but Austilia, New Zealand, Syshels, and Monoca are part of the family.
  * Speeking of family, Gilbert gets along very well with Mathias and Tino, but is always leery around Berwald and Lukas. If only for the fact that there are silent and can sneek up on him. 
  * Gilbert is not as amused as Emilia is when Eren comes home saying that hes getting married and they were going to be grandparents. He was forever glad that Jul came homw loudly anocing that she was gay af and that she was now dating her birdy aka 1p nyo Canada. He was not glad that when Jul first came home after losing her verginty she started to tell him all about it.
  * Jul and Eren still fight every moring, and Emilia and Gilbert still ignore them until they have coffee. Even when the two live in here own place, they still come over and fight.
  * After Jul and Eren, they only have one more kid. If that kid came after a threesome with Emilia's best friend Leon just got dumped by his girl friend of three years they don't say anything. even if that kid has brown hair, they just name Leon his godfather.
  * Gilbert never has a close relationship with his family except for Ludwig, who comes over with his family for dinner.
  * Becuase they are dorks and grew up with them, Emilia and Gilbert often quote vines at each other. this means that their kids quote them as well. It gets worse, or better depending on who you ask, when there is a party and Emilia, Gilbert, and Leon are there with the kids because then that all they talk in. 
  * Emila never tells anyone but she was scared that she would become a single mother.
  * Despite never telling, Leon knew and promised himself that he would take care of her should Gilbert die. 




End file.
